Гюго, Виктор Мари
, Первая французская республика | Дата смерти = 22.5.1885 | Место смерти = , Третья французская республика | Род деятельности = Писатель (поэт, прозаик и драматург) | Викитека = Виктор Гюго }} Викто́р Мари́ Гюго́Большая советская энциклопедия. Гюго Виктор Мари ( ; 26 февраля 1802, Безансон — 22 мая 1885, Париж) — французский писатель (поэт, прозаик и драматург), глава и теоретик французского романтизма. Член Французской академии (1841). Жизнь и творчество Ранние произведения thumb|left|Виктор Гюго в молодости Отец писателя Жозеф Леопольд Сигиберт Гюго (1773—-1828) стал генералом наполеоновской армии, его мать Софи Требуше (1772—-1821) — дочь судовладельца, была роялистка-вольтерьянка. Раннее детство Гюго протекает в Марселе, на Корсике, на Эльбе (1803—1805), в Италии (1807), в Мадриде (1811), где проходит служебная деятельность его отца, и откуда семья каждый раз возвращается в Париж. С 1814 по 1818 учится в лицее «Людовика Великого». В 14 лет (1816) начинает творить. Пишет свои неопубликованные трагедии: «Yrtatine» и «Athelie ou les scandinaves», драму «Louis de Castro», переводит Вергилия, в 15 лет (1817) уже получает почётный отзыв на конкурсе Академии за стихотворение «Les avantages des études», в 1819 — две премии на конкурсе «Jeux Floraux» за поэмы «Vierges de Verdun» и «Rétablissement de la statue de Henri III», положившие начало его «Легенде веков», затем печатает ультрароялистическую сатиру «Телеграф», впервые обратившую на него внимание читателей. В 1819—1821 издаёт «Conservateur littéraire», литературное приложение к роялистическому католическому журналу «Le conservateur». Заполняя сам под различными псевдонимами своё издание, Гюго опубликовал там «Оду на смерть герцога Беррийского», надолго установившую за ним репутацию монархиста. Там же публикует ряд критических статей, где превозносит классиков Корнеля и Расина над Шекспиром и Шиллером и призывает отстаивать традицию классиков. В 1820 дебютировал как прозаик: «Bug Jargal» (первый вариант). За оду «Moïse sur le Nil» получил высшую премию конкурса — звание «Maître Floraux». Когда через два года выходит его первый том «Odes et ballades», — это уже не проба начинающего, а книга признанного поэта, несмотря на то, что её автору только двадцать лет. В октябре 1822 года Гюго женился на Адель Фуше, в этом браке родилось пятеро детей: * Леопольд (1823—1823) * Леопольдина (1824—1843) * Шарль (1826—1871) * Франсуа-Виктор (1828—1873) * Адель (1830—1915). Начало романтизма В 1823 Гюго издаёт первый роман «Han d’Island» (Ган Исландец). Статья Шарля Нодье об этом произведении положила начало сближению Гюго с её автором и привела к созданию первого литературного кружка романтиков, куда, помимо Гюго и Нодье, вошли Сумэ, Ж. Рессенье, А. де Виньи, Эм. Дешан, Сент-Бёв, А. де Мюссе, организовавшие журнал «La muse française». Этот журнал просуществовал лишь год, но сыграл значительную роль в оформлении поэтического сознания Гюго как романтика. Когда в следующем году Гюго выпускает свой второй том стихов «Новые оды» (Les odes nouvelles, 1824), он пишет к ним предисловие, которое является первой декларацией Гюго-романтика. В предисловии уже намечен жизненный путь Гюго-гуманиста с его жаждой примирения борющихся сторон, с его верой в силу слова, в возможность заменить классовую борьбу моральным воздействием. После революции 1830 и тем более после революции 1848, как и после Парижской коммуны, Гюго призывает к миру. Сейчас, в безвременье Людовика XVIII, его литературная программа — программа компромисса, приспособление к режиму реставрации. Призывая к согласованию новаторства с классическими традициями французского языка, Гюго упрекает современную ему литературу в том, что она «скорее выражение языческого и демократического общества, чем общества монархического и христианского». Немудрено, что Гюго в 1825 получил наряду с Ламартином орден Почётного легиона. Но чем ближе революция 1830, тем больше он отходит от монархизма и тем решительнее становится на свои позиции романтика. Он входит во второй, освобождённый от полуклассиков «Литературный кружок» романтиков. Манифест романтизма В 1827 Гюго пишет драму «Кромвель» и в предисловии к ней излагает принципы романтизма. Это предисловие, впоследствии охарактеризованное историком и соратником романтиков Теофилем Готье «скрижалями романтизма», было по существу, литературным манифестом романтиков. Пять принципов сформулировал Гюго. Первый — «долой традиционные книжные правила. Не надо подражать авторитетам, а надо слушаться лишь голоса природы, правды и своего вдохновения». Второй принцип — не «персонажи» — воплощение величественного, трагического или безобразного, а живые люди с их контрастами величественного и смешного, трагического и комического, прекрасного и безобразного. «В драме все действия так же увязываются и так же выводятся друг из друга, как в действительности». Надо «рядом с Кромвелем, военным и государственным человеком, нарисовать богослова, педанта, скверного поэта, мечтателя, гаера, отца, мужа, человека, вечно меняющегося, как мифический Протей; одним словом, дать двойного Кромвеля: человека и мужа» (homo et vir). Третий принцип — долой классические три единства (времени, места и действия). Не надо гонцов, которые в один день сбегаются в одно место и рассказывают о различных событиях. Надо показать сами события. Отсюда четвёртое требование — не абстрактная, а конкретная обстановка. «Точность места — один из первых элементов реальности». «Нельзя уделять одинакового количества времени всем событиям». Создавая драму, необходимо следовать «не предписаниям Аристотеля, а предписаниям истории». Эти четыре лозунга венчаются пятым, устанавливающим новую литературную традицию: долой классиков, долой Буало, да здравствует Шекспир: «Шекспир — бог театра». Гюго творит по методу, за который борются романтики. Однако требование правды, истины в его устах имело иное значение, чем впоследствии у реалистов. «Действительность в искусстве, — разъясняет Гюго, — не есть действительность в жизни. Правда искусства никогда не будет абсолютной реальностью». Высказывая эту мысль, Гюго не борется против натурализма за синтетический реализм. В ней, выражаясь термином русских субъективистов, — противопоставление правды-истины — правде-справедливости. Художник должен внимать «природе, правде и своему вдохновению». Но голос правды должен быть голосом правды-справедливости. Познать её художник может через своё воображение. Основным для поэта является его воображение. «Воображение восстанавливает оборванные ниточки, которыми провидение связывает человеческие марионетки». Причём воображение поэта не должно быть направлено на повседневное, обыденное. Тривиальное и пошлое — не область поэта. Яркое и выдающееся, гротескное — таков предмет изучения поэта. Индивидуальное и величественное, — вот его действительность. «Каждая фигура должна быть приведена к своей наиболее выдающейся черте, наиболее индивидуальной, наиболее точной. Даже вульгарное и тривиальное должно быть дано подчёркнуто. Истинный поэт должен как бы везде присутствовать в своём произведении». Поэт оправдывает своё «присутствие» в вульгарном и тривиальном тем, что оно возводит его в гротеск, иначе вульгарное и тривиальное (commun) недостойно поэта. Отсюда особое значение гротеска в поэтике Гюго, и, вслед за ним, в поэтике романтиков. Гюго издевается над принципами Ла-Гарпа: «изображать — это вспоминать». Художнику не нужна натура, за которой он верно следил бы. Источник искусства — воображение и пламенное вдохновение, а не воспоминание. Воображение и вдохновение дают возможность художнику дополнить «правду великим и великое — правдой» (предисловие к «Марии Стюарт»). В этом задача поэта. Он даёт действительность не такой, какой она есть, а какой она должна быть. Поэт занят не правдой-истиной, а правдой-справедливостью. Гюго с презрением артиста и пафосом трибуна заявлял: писать эту посредственность — убить искусство. Тема посредственности — «грех поэтов недальнозорких и с одышкой». — Великий вдохновенный поэт пишет о ярком, о прекрасном или чудовищном (тогда он создаёт гротеск), но не о посредственности. Реальная действительность — посредственность; отвернёмся от неё и противопоставим ей действительность поэта, романтическую. Будем «правду дополнять великим и великое правдой». «Искусство — почти божественно», «поэт — бог, поэт — творец». Его удел вскрыть путь от правды-истины к правде-справедливости, показать путь человека, истории, самой природы от чудовищного к прекрасному, «от тьмы к свету, от гидры к ангелу», от зверя к человеку. Предисловие к «Кромвелю» формулировало задачи романтики. Сама драма лишь в слабой степени была выражением принципов романтизма. Революция в театре thumb|right|Скандал во время первой постановки «Эрнани» ([[1830)]] Гюго перерабатывает свои «Оды и баллады» (1828), стремясь их приблизить к требованиям романтической поэтики. С установкой на них пишет «Les Orientales» (Восточные поэмы, 1829), издаёт «Le dernier jour d’un condamné» (Последний день приговорённого к смерти, 1829), который является этапом его социально-политической эволюции и началом его деятельности радикала, прямолинейного, метафизического гуманиста. Гюго заканчивает драму «Марион де Лорм» (1829), знаменующую собой начало его отхода от роялизма, которому он однако ещё вплоть до 1848 неоднократно отдавал дань. За отрицательный портрет Людовика XIII цензура запретила драму, и она появилась на сцене лишь после Июльской революции 1830. «Последний день приговорённого к смерти», «Марион де Лорм» были оформлением социально-политического сознания Гюго — радикального демократа, как его романтическая поэтика была требованием социального бытия радикальной мелкой буржуазии. Вслед за этими произведениями Гюго пишет драму «Эрнани» (1829) — яркое и законченное выражение принципов драмы, провозглашённых в предисловии к «Кромвелю». Единства уничтожены. Центральная фигура — не купец и не античный герой, а разбойник. Но «Эрнани» — не правда истории, а правда поэта. Сцена полна людьми великих подвигов, жертвенной любви, высокого благородства, великодушия и бурных страстей. Этими страстями взволнован театральный зал. Торжество романтизма над классицизмом в результате этой постановки становится общепризнанным фактом. Театральные бои сезона 1829—1830 предвещали близкие бои на улице. Июльская революция раскрыла социальный смысл литературных боёв. 19/VIII 1830 Гюго публикует в либеральной «Le Globe» гимн революции — оду «Молодой Франции». Поставленные в следующие сезоны «Марион де Лорм» (1831) и «Король забавляется» (1832) были утверждением тех же принципов, что и «Эрнани», но их успех был уже не литературный, а явно политический, точно так же как и следующих постановок «Лукреция Борджиа», «Мария Тюдор», 1833 и «Рюи Блаз», 1838); Гюго был уже тогда чрезвычайно популярен, но театральными и литературными событиями они не стали, несмотря на то, что «Рюи Блаз» — неслыханное поругание норм классиков: он построен на романе лакея и королевы. Вопросы литературных приёмов особых общественных страстей тогда уже не будили. После 1830, когда явственно выступила наружу социально-политическая основа романтизма, — консервативные романтики стали отходить от Гюго, сам же он начал с большей определённостью защищать свои социально-политические идеи. Его статьи и речи сейчас посвящены не столько защите романтической поэтики, сколько пропаганде его социально-политических идей. «Собор парижской Богоматери» thumb|right|Квазимодо. Иллюстрация Альфреда Барбу К их утверждению направлены все его художественные произведения, построенные в полном соответствии с романтической поэтикой. В 1831 Гюго публикует «Notre Dame de Paris» (Собор Парижской Богоматери) — шедевр романтического романа. В нём он действительно, как обещал в своём манифесте, перелистал книгу веков и влил в неё жизнь, полную той правды и остроты, которая зажигает зрителя. Он дал контраст чудовищного (Квазимодо) и прекрасного (Эсмеральда), поднял чудовищное до прекрасного и так пришёл к торжеству добра. В этом произведении, написанном в то время, когда Гюго был близок с консервативными романтиками, — ещё не отшумели овации, которые они ему устраивали на спектаклях «Эрнани», — Гюго образами показал, насколько он социально отличен от них и какие иные миры его привлекают. Он изобразил великое прошлое аристократии, но узрел его глазами демократа времён Июльской революции. Он увидел там не королей и рыцарей, не аристократов и принцесс (они даны в ничтожном Фебе и его жалких родственницах), он увидел цыганку и звонаря, он над кардиналом вознёс нидерландских купцов — пионеров буржуазного порядка. В этом стремлении поднять людей из народных низов до трагических высот (Эсмеральда — Квазимодо) и высмеять аристократов — ключ к художественным приёмам Гюго. Необходимо было отвергнуть каноны классиков, чтобы порвать с теми социальными слоями, которые классицизм обслуживал. Вслед за «Notre Dame de Paris» он выпускает «Les Feuilles d’Automne» (Осенние листья, 1831). Социальная проблематика творчества 1830—1840-х Поэт всё время живёт в Гюго рядом с прозаиком. Эти крупнейшие произведения Гюго-романиста и поэта поставили его в первые ряды французских писателей и создали ему европейскую славу. В 1832 он переиздаёт «Le dernier jour d’un condamné» и в отступление от своего принципа абсолютного отказа от смертной казни высмеивает тех, кто требовал отмены смертной казни в отношении министров Карла X. Метафизический гуманист Гюго отступился от своего принципа отмены смертной казни, ибо, как указывал К. Маркс, Июльская революция была наиболее близкой сердцу радикальных демократов из всех революций во Франции в XIX веке. Сделав поэтому исключение для министров Карла X, Гюго в следующем произведении «Клод Ге» (1834), посвящённом тому же вопросу, продолжает свою борьбу против смертной казни. В 1835 Гюго ставит «Анджелло, тиран Падуи». Гюго казалось, что он в этой драме «пригвоздит все человеческие страдания к распятию». Критики справедливо видели в ней лишь мелодраму. Этот переход от драмы к мелодраме был далеко не случайный. Он определялся тем гиперболизмом страстей и переживаний, которым проникнуто всё творчество Гюго. В 1836 Гюго создаёт «третий литературный кружок романтиков». В кружках 1823 и 1829 Гюго — первый среди равных, борющихся за создание новой школы. Сейчас он — учитель и вождь господствующей школы. Знаменитые соратники 1829, в том числе критик Сент-Бёв, от него отошли. По поводу поставленного в 1838 «Рюи Блаза» Сент-Бёв писал, что это — начало заката романтизма. И он был прав. В дальнейшем Гюго — великий демократ и гуманист, который ратует за свои идеи не только речами и статьями, но и романами, легендами, драмами. Но в центре литературных боёв он больше не стоит. Бои парнасцев и реалистов идут через голову Гюго. В 1840 Гюго публикует сборник стихов «Les rayons et les ombres» (Лучи и тени). Помимо автобиографических стихотворений, здесь собраны все его поэмы, посвящённые Наполеону, — дань наполеоновскому культу. В 1841 Гюго избирается во Французскую академию, после того как она неоднократно (1836—1839, 1840) отвергала его, предпочитая великому поэту автора опереточных либретто и других столь же «достойных» кандидатов. Вместо ожидавшейся от него литературной программы, Гюго при приёме в Академию произнёс политическую речь, где высказался за короля против республики. Свою приверженность королевской власти Гюго демонстрировал в следующем году в своей работе «Рейн» (1842). В 1845 Гюго был королевским декретом возведён в графское достоинство и назначен пэром Франции. Выступление против Наполеона III и эмиграция thumb|right|Дом в Брюсселе, где жил Гюго-эмигрант В 1848 Гюго избирается по списку умеренной группы «Constitutionnel» в Национальное собрание, порывает навсегда со своим роялистским прошлым и становится пламенным борцом за республику. 10 декабря 1849, верный наполеоновскому культу, Гюго голосует за кандидатуру Луи Наполеона Бонапарта в президенты. В 1850—1851, когда Луи Наполеон готовит свой переворот, Гюго с трибуны и в печати ведёт с ним борьбу. Тотчас после переворота эмигрирует в Брюссель и остаётся в изгнании в течение всех двадцати лет существования Второй империи. В Брюсселе Гюго завершает «Histoire d’un Crime» (История одного преступления) — обвинительный акт против Наполеона III (окончена в 1852 году, опубликована лишь в 1877), публикует памфлет «Napoléon le petit» (Наполеон Маленький, 1852), сыгравший огромную агитационную роль в борьбе против Второй империи. Когда в 1857 Наполеон III амнистировал изгнанных из страны депутатов, в числе которых был Гюго, поэт отказался воспользоваться амнистией, заявив: «Я вернусь во Францию, когда свобода туда вернётся». Гюго сдержал слово и вернулся, когда императорский режим пал (1870). thumb|left|Гюго на Джерси. Фото [[1853]] С 1852 Гюго — на острове Джерси — центре политической эмиграции после 1848, откуда Гюго был в 1855 изгнан английским правительством за его пораженческие речи во время Крымской войны, за памфлет «Виктор Гюго — Луи Бонапарту» и за протест против высылки английским правительством французских эмигрантов. Высланный с Джерси, в 1856 году Гюго селится на остров Гернси, где покупает Отвиль-Хауз, где остаётся до начала франко-прусской войны, когда уезжает в Брюссель, чтоб при первых известиях о падении Наполеона III вернуться в Париж. Творчество 1850—1860-х За годы изгнания, — напоминая о себе каждый раз статьями и речами против Людовика Наполеона, против «всех царей и угнетателей» (они собраны в сборниках «Pendant l’exil» — «За годы изгнания») своими политическими стихотворениями (сборник «Les Châtiments», 1853 — шедевр гражданской поэзии), — Гюго даёт ряд своих крупнейших поэтических и прозаических произведений. В 1856 Гюго публикует два тома «Les Contemplations» (Созерцания) — поэтическую автобиографию, первую серию «Légende des siècles» (Легенда веков — вторая серия опубликована в 1877) — исторические поэмы, которые вместе с его историческими романами и драмами должны были составить художественную историю человечества, затем «Chansons des rues et des bois» (Песни улиц и лесов, 1865), книгу «Вильям Шекспир» к 300-летию со дня рождения Шекспира, романы «Misérables» (Отверженные, 1861), «Les travailleurs de la mer» (Труженики моря, 1866), «L’homme qui rit» (Человек, который смеётся, 1869). Несмотря на то, что к этому времени парнасцы в поэзии, реалисты в прозе давно восторжествовали, «Созерцания» и «Легенда веков» и в особенности романы, созданные Гюго в изгнании, стали в ряд наиболее читаемых и популярных книг второй половины XIX века. В эпоху, когда во французской прозе уже доминируют полутона, Гюго продолжает строить свои романы на ярком противопоставлении тьмы и света. «Отверженные» «Misérables» — соединение исторического романа и социального. Воскрешая борьбу при Ватерлоо и революцию 1830, Гюго даёт яркую картину ужасов капитализма, нищеты, проституции, преступления. Гюго стремится романом помочь разрешению «трёх основных, по его мнению, вопросов нашего времени: унижение человека положением пролетария, падение женщины вследствие голода, поглощение детей мраком ночи». thumb|left|Козетта. Иллюстрация Эмиля Баяра Показом этих трёх категорий определяется основной типаж книги: доведённый голодом до краж и преступлений Жан Вальжан, доведённая нищетой и страданиями своего ребёнка до проституции Фантина и оставшаяся после её смерти на произвол улицы девочка Козетта. Их страдания — результат бессердечного, немилосердного социального порядка; олицетворением последнего является полицейский Жавер, который губит Фантину и всю жизнь преследует Жана Вальжана. Где выход, в чём разрешение поставленных проблем? Для Гюго — в моральном самоусовершенствовании, в нравственной победе добра над злом. Роман «Отверженные», по характеристике самого Гюго, — «с начала до конца, в целом и в подробностях представляет движение от зла к добру, от несправедливого к справедливому, от ложного к истинному, от мрака к свету, от алчности к совестливости, от гнили к жизни, от скотства к долгу. Точка отправления — материя, цель — душа. Вначале — гидра, в конце — ангел». Раскрытию этого пути, утверждению этой идеи посвящён весь роман. Она раньше всего в судьбе Жана Вальжана: доведённый материей, социальным порядком, для которого «точка отправления — материя», до состояния «гидры», он становится «в конце ангелом». Великодушие и любовь епископа, который на зло ответил добром, возродили душу Жана Вальжана. Ангел в нём победил зверя. Осознав, что «цель — душа», Жан Вальжан одинаково служит этой цели и тогда, когда он становится мэром и фабрикантом, и тогда, когда опять превращается в преследуемого нарушителя закона. Разрешение социальных проблем — в торжестве нравственных начал. Эта идея проникает и два следующих романа — «Труженики моря» и «Человек, который смеётся». «Труженики моря» thumb|right|Фантастический пейзаж, навеянный скалами на [[Джерси. Рисунок Виктора Гюго]] «Труженики моря», где Гюго с присущей ему драматической экспрессией дал жизнь рыбаков, их борьбу со стихией моря, героизм борьбы и жертвенности рыбаков во время кораблекрушения, он в образе бедного рыбака, пролетария Жиллиата, опять утвердил свою идею победы добродетели над злом жизни. В Жане Вальжане и Жиллиате Гюго раскрыл свой социальный идеал. В 1918 году режиссёром Андре Антуаном был снят одноименный фильм. «Человек, который смеётся» Чтобы убедить власть имущих следовать своему идеалу, Гюго грозит им бедами, которые обрушатся на них, если они не изменят своего отношения к социально-униженным и доведут их до отчаяния. Эти речи Гюго вкладывает в уста Гуинплена «Человек, который смеётся». Гуинплен — сын пэра Англии, переметнувшегося на сторону революционеров и сохранивший им верность после Реставрации. После смерти отца его, по приказу короля Иакова II, продали, «компрачикосам» («покупателям детей»). Ему сделали пластическую операцию и на его лицо всегда гримаса смеха. Познав все ужасы социальной жестокости, он по счастливому стечению обстоятельств стал опять лордом. Обогащённый своим опытом, он в палате лордов предрекает бунт отчаявшихся, их расправу со своими мучителями. Но и роман «Человек, который смеётся» — не призыв к бунту, а лишь приём убеждения, стремление таким образом двинуть богатых «от зла к добру, от гидры — к ангелу». Возвращение во Францию. «Девяносто третий год» В 1870—1871 гг. Гюго возвращается в Париж, на другой день после падения Наполеона III. На вокзале его встречают сотни тысяч народа. Эта встреча превращается в праздник революции и литературы. С первых же дней после возвращения Гюго начинает печатать свои пламенные призывы к защите Парижа против пруссаков. Избранный 8 февраля 1871 в Национальное собрание, Гюго голосует там за продолжение франко-прусской войны. После провозглашения Парижской коммуны Гюго становится на сторону коммунаров. Он ждёт осуществления программы Коммуны парламентскими методами. Но необходимость борьбы и террора отталкивает его от Коммуны. Гюго уезжает в Брюссель. Оттуда пытается примирить Коммуну и Версаль. После разгрома Коммуны Гюго смело вступается за коммунаров против версальцев. Его речи и статьи той эпохи собраны в сборнике «Après l’exil» (После изгнания). Гюго надеется на великодушие победивших версальцев, призывает к взаимному прощению, выражает свою скорбь одинаково Версалю и Коммуне: «Я жалею всех, мучеников и палачей. Я скорблю одинаково: об убийце и жертве» («L’Année terrible» — «Ужасный год» — сборник стихов, которым Гюго в 1870—1871 гг. реагировал на события). В октябре 1871 года Гюго вернулся в Париж. Он дважды выставлял свою кандидатуру на выборы в парламент, но был забаллотирован. Избиратель мстил Гюго за его симпатии к Коммуне, несмотря на то, что Гюго отверг методы борьбы Коммуны. Различие методов Коммуны и Гюго было различием социальных задач. Коммуна должна была привести к уничтожению собственности. Гюго мечтал, сохранив собственность, уничтожить нищету и эксплуатацию: «всякий человек будет собственником, никто не будет хозяином». Гюго свой последний роман «93 год» (1874) строит на контрасте «республики милосердия» — монархии и республики террора и заставляет Симурдэна, носителя идей Конвента, идей «республики террора», морально капитулировать перед Говеном, перед идеей республики милосердия. Этим романом завершается путь Гюго-романиста. Гюго-романист начал историческим «Собором парижской богоматери». Здесь роман романтики нашёл своё наиболее совершенное выражение. Любовь к прошлому, фантастичность вымысла, экзотизм, гротеск, обширнейшие исторические экскурсы, часто повторяющиеся авторские отступления, — все эти элементы романтического творчества как основа для утверждения идеи добра, красоты, справедливости. От исторического романа Гюго перешёл к социальному роману о современности, построенному на тех же принципах, затем, чтобы в романе «93 год» ещё раз вернуться к историческому роману, где социально-идеологическая символика наиболее обнажена: не только человеческие образы, но и предметы, и города, и исторические события, и политические институты — всегда категории добра и зла, символы «движения от зла к добру», «от тени к свету». Последние годы thumb|250px|Гюго на детском празднике, устроенном им в [[1882]] Борцом за свою пацифистскую республику милосердия Гюго остался до последних дней жизни. В 1878 Гюго выпускает антиклерикальную поэму «Папа», в 1879 году — книгу «La pitié suprême» (Высшему милосердию) — памфлет против власти царей и королей, в 1880 — книгу «Религии и религия» — памфлет против церкви, в 1880 он обращается к французскому правительству с требованием о невыдаче царским властям члена «Народной воли», Льва Гартмана, участника покушения на Александра II. В 1881 выходят два тома «Quatre vents d’esprit» (Четыре ветра человеческого духа), в 1882 — последняя его драма «Торквемада» и в 1883 — третья серия «Легенды веков». 22 мая 1885 Гюго умер от пневмонии. Церемония похорон продолжалась десять дней. Гюго был похоронен в Пантеоне. В его похоронах участвовало около миллиона человек. Гюго-прозаик Гюго стал известен Парижу, как глава литературной партии, миру — как апостол социально-политической веры радикальной демократии за период между Июльской революцией 1830 года и Парижской коммуной. Гюго существующему миру противопоставил мир должный и, презрев действительность как недостойную внимания поэта посредственность, поставил себе в своих произведениях задачу: «дополнить великое правдой и правду великим». Идеалист в философии, пацифист, утопист в политике, Гюго счёл это важнейшим методом борьбы за свои идеалы социальной справедливости на основе мелкой собственности. Он вёл эту борьбу в романах и драмах, в «Легенде веков» и литературных манифестах, в политических речах и памфлетах. Всюду он видел свою задачу в том, чтобы «привести от зла к добру», от «несправедливости к справедливости». Эта идея определила всю его тематику и все его приёмы, которые в основном сводились к контрасту, идеализации, дидактике: «Собор парижской Богоматери» построен на контрасте красоты Эсмеральды и безобразия Квазимодо; «Отверженные» — на контрасте каторжника, узника закона, Жана Вальжана, и полицейского — служителя закона, Жавера; «93 год» — на контрастах монархии и республики, республики террора и республики милосердия. Контрасты достигаются гиперболизмом положительных или отрицательных черт, но всегда конфликт между контрастирующими началами заканчивается торжеством добродетельного начала. В этом раскрытие основной задачи — представить «путь от зла к добру, от несправедливости к справедливости, от мрака к свету». Эта дидактическая авторская установка приводит к риторике, к схематизации, к единообразию в конструкции произведений. Гюго даёт одни и те же портреты, разрабатывает одни и те же конфликты и разрешает их всегда одинаково — победой света над мраком, добра над злом. Из-за этого схематизма его романы, насыщенные многочисленными психологическими конфликтами, всё-таки не психологические, а социально-этические. Ни один из его многочисленных персонажей не вошёл в мировую литературу как психологическая категория, не стал психологическим типом. Но все его фигуры в течение десятилетий оставались символами гуманистически-пацифистских стремлений и порывов и звали и организовывали на борьбу за её идеалы. Гюго-поэт Черты Гюго-романиста характеризовали и Гюго-лирика, поэта, причём именно в лирике особенно раскрылся путь Гюго от поклонения монархии к пламенной борьбе за республику, от хранителя классических традиций до разрушителя классицизма и создателя романтической лирики. В статьях в журнале «Conservateur littéraire» (1820) Гюго поёт дифирамбы классикам, а в своей юношеской трагедии «Iratimen» он следует традициям классического стиха, от которого он начинает отходить в своих «Одах и балладах». Но в самих «Одах и балладах» Гюго ещё в 1823 году прославляет королевскую власть и сравнивает её с «медным колоссом», который устанавливает «маяк… на оба берега времени». В 1824 он не менее восторженно в предисловии ко второму изданию «Од и баллад» провозглашает, что «история только тогда поэтична, когда на неё смотрят с высоты монархической идеи и религиозного верования». Возможна «только одна свобода — освящённая религией, только одна фантазия, облагороженная верованием». И эти слова из предисловия суммируют поэтическое содержание его «Од и баллад». Но очень скоро Гюго противопоставил роялизму и католицизму «святой прогресс», увидел задачу своего творчества в служении «святому прогрессу», а средством для этого признал раскрепощение слова от «старого порядка» классицизма и принялся разбивать «кандалы», которые до того «ода носила на ногах». В дальнейшем он в своих привычных для романтиков экзотических «Восточных мотивах», в философских «Созерцаниях», в исторической «Легенде веков», в политических «Карах» одинаково служил злобе политического дня и рвал кандалы старой поэзии, чтобы разорвать социальные путы. Прославленнейший лирик романтиков, поэт, знавший мало равных себе по богатству, разнообразию, неожиданности и новизне образов, поэт редкой музыкальности, Гюго всегда строит свои произведения на контрастирующей метафоре, на образе-символе идей добра и света, зла и мрака. Призывный, действенный характер его лирики приводил к тому, что современники долго не замечали перегруженности его образов, ходульности многих его сравнений, искусственности его метафор и того, что «музыкальная фраза часто сыграна, — по меткому слову Луначарского, — на тромбоне», что его «музыкальная фантазия — трубная». Интересные факты * Как-то Виктор Гюго отправился в Пруссию. — Чем вы занимаетесь? — спросил у него жандарм, заполняя анкету. — Пишу. — Я спрашиваю, чем вы зарабатываете на средства для проживания? — Пером. — Так и запишем: «Гюго. Торговец перьями». * В честь Гюго назван кратер на Меркурии. * Гюго — один из соционических типов в соционике. Сочинения Поэзия * Оды и поэтические опыты (Odes et poésies diverses, 1822). * Оды (Odes, 1823). * Новые оды (Nouvelles Odes, 1824). * Оды и баллады (Odes et Ballades, 1826). * Восточные мотивы (Les Orientales, 1829). * Осенние листья (Les Feuilles d’automne, 1831). * Песни сумерек (Les Chants du crépuscule, 1835). * Внутренние голоса (Les Voix intérieures, 1837). * Лучи и тени (Les Rayons et les ombres, 1840). * Возмездие (Les Châtiments, 1853). * Созерцания (Les Contemplations, 1856). * Песни улиц и лесов (Les Chansons des rues et des bois, 1865). * Грозный год (L’Année terrible, 1872). * Искусство быть дедом (L’Art d'être grand-père, 1877). * Папа (Le Pape, 1878). * Революция (L'Âne, 1880). * Четыре ветра духа (Les Quatres vents de l’esprit, 1881). * Легенда веков (La Légende des siècles, 1859, 1877, 1883). * Конец Сатаны (La fin de Satan, 1886). * Бог (Dieu, 1891). * Все струны лиры (Toute la lyre, 1888, 1893). * Мрачные годы (Les années funestes, 1898). * Последний сон (Dernière Gerbe, 1902, 1941). * Океан (Océan. Tas de pierres, 1942). Драматургия * Кромвель (Cromwell, 1827). * Эми Робсарт (Amy Robsart, 1828, опубликована 1889). * Эрнани (Hernani, 1830). * Марьон Делорм (Marion Delorme, 1831). * Король забавляется (Le Roi s’amuse, 1832). * Лукреция Борджа (Lucrèce Borgia, 1833). * Мария Тюдор (Marie Tudor, 1833). * Анджело, тиран Падуанский (Angelo, tyran de Padoue, 1835). * Рюи Блаз (Ruy Blas, 1838). * Бургграфы (Les Burgraves, 1843). * Торквемада (Torquemada, 1882). * Свободный театр. Малые пьесы и фрагменты (Théâtre en liberté, 1886). Романы * Ган Исландец (Han d’Islande, 1823). * Бюг-Жаргаль (Bug-Jargal, 1826) * Последний день приговорённого к смерти (Le Dernier jour d’un condamné, 1829). * Собор Парижской Богоматери (Notre-Dame de Paris, 1831). * Клод Ге (Claude Gueux, 1834). * Отверженные (Les Misérables, 1862). * Труженики моря (Les Travailleurs de la Mer, 1866). * Человек, который смеется (L’Homme qui rit, 1869). * Девяносто третий год (Quatrevingt-treize, 1874). Публицистика и эссе * Этюд о Мирабо (Étude sur Mirabeau, 1834). * Литературные и философские опыты (Littérature et philosophie mêlées, 1834) * Рейн. Письма к другу (Le Rhin, 1842). * Наполеон Малый (Napoléon le Petit, 1852). * Письма Луи Бонапарту (Lettres à Louis Bonaparte, 1855). * Вильям Шекспир (William Shakespeare, 1864). * Париж (Paris-Guide, 1867). * Голос с Гернси (La voix de Guernsey, 1867). * До изгнания (Avant l’exil, 1875). * Во время изгнания (Pendant l’exil, 1875). * После изгнания (Depuis l’exil, 1876, 1889). * История одного преступления (Histoire d’un crime, 1877—1878). * Фанатики и религия (Religions et religion, 1880). * Мой сын (Mes Fils, 1874). * Архипелаг Ла Манш (L’Archipel de la Manche, 1883). * Что я видел (Choses vues, 1887, 1900). * Альпы и Пиренеи (Alpes et Pyrénées, 1890). * Франция и Бельгия (France et Belgique, 1892). * Послесловие к моей жизни (Post-scriptum de ma vie, 1901). Избранная библиография Собрания сочинений * Œuvres complètes de Victor Hugo, Édition définitive d’après les manuscrits originaux — édition ne varietur, 48 vv., 1880—1889 * Собрание сочинений: В 15 т. — М.: Гослитиздат, 1953—1956. * Собрание сочинений: В 10 т. — М.: Правда, 1972. * Собрание сочинений: В 6 т. — М.: Правда, 1988. * Собрание сочинений: В 6 т. — Тула: Сантакс, 1993. * Собрание сочинений: В 4 т. — М.: Литература, 2001. * Собрание сочинений: В 14 т. — М.: Терра, 2001—2003. Литература о Гюго * Брахман С. Р. «Отверженные» Виктора Гюго. — М.: Худ. литер., 1968. — (Массовая ист.-лит. б-ка) * Евнина Е. М. Виктор Гюго. — М.: Наука, 1976. — (Из истории мировой культуры) * Карельский А. В. Гюго // История всемирной литературы. Т. 6. М.: Наука, 1989. * Луи Арагон «Гюго — поэт-реалист» * Луков В. А. Гюго // Зарубежные писатели: Библиографический словарь. М.: Просвещение, 1997. * Мешкова И. В. Творчество Виктора Гюго. — Кн. 1 (1815—1824). — Саратов: Изд. Сар. ун-та, 1971. * Минина Т. Н. Роман «Девяносто третий год»: Пробл. революции в творчестве Виктора Гюго. — Л.: Изд-во ЛГУ, 1978. * Моруа А. Олимпио, или Жизнь Виктора Гюго. — Многочисленные издания. * Муравьёва Н. И. Гюго. — 2-е изд. — М.: Мол. гвардия, 1961. — (ЖЗЛ). * Сафронова Н. Н. Виктор Гюго. — Биография писателя. Москва «Просвещение». 1989. * Трескунов М. С. В. Гюго. — Л.: Просвещение, 1969. — (Б-ка словесника) * Трескунов М. С. Виктор Гюго: Очерк творчества. — Изд. 2-е, доп. — М.: Гослитиздат, 1961. * Трескунов М. С. Роман Виктора Гюго «Девяносто третий год». — М.: Худ. лит., 1981. — (Массовая ист.-лит. б-ка) * Hugo Adèle. Victor Hugo Raconté par un Témoin de sa Vie, avec des Oeuvres Inédites, entre autres un Drame en Trois Actes: Iñez de Castro, 1863 * Josephson Matthew. Victor Hugo, a Realistic Biography, 1942 * Maurois André. Olympio: La vie de Victor Hugo, 1954 * Pironué Georges. Victor Hugo romancier; ou, Les Dessus de l’inconnu, 1964 * Houston John P. Victor Hugo, 1975 * Chauvel A.D. & Forestier M. Extraordinary House of Victor Hugo in Guernsey, 1975 * Richardson Joanna. Victor Hugo, 1976 * Brombert Victor. Victor Hugo and the Visionary Novel, 1984 * Ubersfeld Anne. Paroles de Hugo, 1985 * Guerlac Suzanne. The Impresonal Sublime, 1990 * Bloom Harold, ed. Victor Hugo, 1991 * Grossman Kathryn M. «Les Miserables»: Conversion, Revolution, Redemption, 1996 * Robb Graham. Victor Hugo: A Biography, 1998 * Frey John A. Victor Hugo Encyclopedia, 1998 * Halsall Albert W. Victor Hugo and the Romantic Drama, 1998 * Hovasse Jean-Marc. Victor Hugo. Avant l’exil 1802—1851, 2002 * Kahn Jean-François. Victor Hugo, un révolutionnaire, 2002 * Martin Feller, Der Dichter in der Politik. Victor Hugo und der deutsch-französische Krieg von 1870/71. Untersuchungen zum französischen Deutschlandbild und zu Hugos Rezeption in Deutschland. Marburg 1988. * Tonazzi Pascal, Florilège de Notre-Dame de Paris (anthologie), Editions Arléa, Paris, 2007, ISBN 2-86959-795-9 * Hovasse Jean-Marc,'' Victor Hugo II : 1851—1864'', Fayard, Paris, 2008 Память * Дом-музей Виктора Гюго в Париже. * Памятник в Сорбонне работы Лорана Маркеста. * Дом-музей Виктора Гюго в Люксембурге. Бюст Гюго, созданный Роденом. * Памятник Гюго в Эрмитаже. Автор — Лоран Маркест. Дар мэрии Парижа Москве. Произведения Гюго в других видах искусства Экранизации и фильмы по мотивам произведений * Quasimodo d’El Paris (1999) (novel «Notre Dame de Paris») * Les misérables (1998) (novel) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) (novel «Notre Dame de Paris») * Les misérables (1995) (novel) * Mest shuta (1993) (novel «Le Roi s’Amuse») * Les misérables (1988) (novel) * Días difíciles (1987) (novel) * La conscience (1987) (short story) * Le dernier jour d’un condamné (1985) (novel «Le dernier jour d’un condamné») * Les misérables (1982) (novel) * Rigoletto (1982) (play «Le roi s’amuse») * Kozete (1977) (novel «Les Misérables») * Le scomunicate di San Valentino (1974) (loosely inspired by a drama by) * Sefiller (1967) (novel «Les Misérables») * L’uomo che ride (1966) (novel «L’Homme qui rit») (uncredited in italian version) * Jean Valjean (1961) (novel «Les Misérables») * Les misérables (1958) (novel) * La déroute (1957) (story) * Nanbanji no semushi-otoko (1957) (novel «Notre Dame de Paris») * Notre Dame de Paris (1956) (novel) * Sea Devils (1953) (novel «Les Travailleurs de la mer») * La Gioconda (1953) (novel «Angelo, tyran de Padoue») * Les miserables (1952) (novel) * Re mizeraburu: kami to jiyu no hata (1950) (novel) * Re mizeraburu: kami to akuma (1950) (novel) * Ruy Blas (1948) (play) * I miserabili (1948) (novel «Les Misérables») * Il tiranno di Padova (1946) (story) * Rigoletto (1946) (novel) * El rey se divierte (1944/I) (play) * El boassa (1944) (novel «Les Misérables») * Los miserables (1943) (novel) * Il re si diverte (1941) (play) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1939) (novel) * Les pauvres gens (1938) (writer) * Gavrosh (1937) (novel «Les Misérables») * Toilers of the Sea (1936) (novel «Les Travailleurs de la mer») * Les misérables (1935) (novel) * Les misérables (1934) (novel) * Jean Valjean (1931) (novel «Les Misérables») * Aa mujo: Kohen (1929) (novel) * Aa mujo: Zempen (1929) (novel) * The Bishop’s Candlesticks (1929) (novel «Les Misérables») * The Man Who Laughs (1928) (novel «L’Homme Qui Rit») * Rigoletto (1927) (play «Le Roi s’Amuse») * Les misérables (1925) (novel) * The Spanish Dancer (1923) (novella) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1923/I) (novel «Notre-Dame de Paris») * Toilers of the Sea (1923) (novel «Les Travailleurs de la mer») * Aa mujô — Dai nihen: Shichô no maki (1923) (story) * Aa mujô — Dai ippen: Hôrô no maki (1923) (story) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1923/II) (novel) * Tense Moments with Great Authors (1922) (novel «Les Misérables») (segment «Miserables, Les») * Tense Moments from Great Plays (1922) (novel «Notre Dame de Paris») (segment «Esmeralda») * Esmeralda (1922) (novel «Notre Dame de Paris») * Das grinsende Gesicht (1921) (novel «L’homme e qui rit») * Der rote Henker (1920) (novel) * Quatre-vingt-treize (1920) (novel) * The Toilers (1919) (novel «Les Travailleurs de la mer») * Marion de Lorme (1918) (play) * Les travailleurs de la mer (1918) (novel) * Der König amüsiert sich (1918) (novel «Le Roi s’Amuse») * Les misérables (1917) (novel) * Marie Tudor (1917) (play) * The Darling of Paris (1917) (novel «Notre Dame de Paris») * Don Caesar de Bazan (1915) (novel «Ruy Blas») * The Bishop’s Candlesticks (1913) (novel «Les Misérables») * Les misérables — Époque 4: Cosette et Marius (1913) (novel) * Les misérables — Époque 3: Cosette (1913) (novel) * Les misérables — Époque 2: Fantine (1913) (novel) * Les misérables — Époque 1: Jean Valjean (1913) (novel) * La tragedia di Pulcinella (1913) (play) * Marion de Lorme (1912) (writer) * Ruy-Blas (1912) (play) * Notre-Dame de Paris (1911) (novel «Notre Dame de Paris») * Ernani (1911) (writer) * Hugo the Hunchback (1910) (novel) * Hernani (1910) (writer) * Les misérables (1909) (novel) * Rigoletto (1909/I) (writer) * Les misérables (Part III) (1909) (novel «Les Misérables») * Le roi s’amuse (1909) (play) * Les miserables (Part II) (1909) (novel) * Les Miserables (Part I) (1909) (novel «Les Misérables») * The Duke’s Jester or A Fool’s Revenge (1909) (novel «Le Roi s’Amuse») * A Fool’s Revenge (1909) (novel «Le Roi s’Amuse») * Ruy Blas (1909) (play) * Rigoletto (1909/II) (play) * Esmeralda (1905) (novel «Notre Dame de Paris») Музыкальный театр * 1836 — «Эсмеральда» (опера), композитор Л. Бертен * 1839 — «Эсмеральда» (балет), композитор Ц. Пуни * 1839 — «Эсмеральда» (опера), композитор А. Даргомыжский * 1876 — «Анджело» (опера), композитор Ц.Кюи * 1851 — «Риголетто» (опера), композитор Дж. Верди * 1844 — «Эрнани» (опера), композитор Дж. Верди * 1880 — «Джоконда» (опера), композитор А. Понкьелли * 1914 — «Нотр-Дам» (балет), композитор Ф. Шмидт Примечания Ссылки * Виктор Гюго в библиотеке Gallica * * Библиотека французской литературы — биография Виктора Гюго, произведения Виктора Гюго по-французски и по-русски * Сайт, посвященный жизни и творчеству Виктора Гюго * Виктор Гюго (биография, творчество, фото) Категория:Виктор Гюго Категория:Авторы исторических романов Категория:Писатели Франции Категория:Французские писатели Категория:Поэты Франции Категория:Французские поэты Категория:Члены Французской академии Категория:Драматурги Франции Категория:Писатели романтизма Категория:Пацифисты Категория:Люди, в честь которых назван кратер на Меркурии Категория:Похороненные в парижском Пантеоне an:Victor Hugo ar:فيكتور هوجو arz:ڤيكتور هوجو ast:Victor Hugo az:Viktor Hüqo bat-smg:Victor Hugo be:Віктор Гюго be-x-old:Віктор Гюго bg:Виктор Юго bn:ভিক্টর হুগো br:Victor Hugo bs:Victor Hugo ca:Victor Hugo cdo:Mì-káik-dŏ̤ Ṳ̄-guō cs:Victor Hugo cv:Виктор Гюго cy:Victor Hugo da:Victor Hugo de:Victor Hugo el:Βίκτωρ Ουγκώ en:Victor Hugo eo:Victor Hugo es:Victor Hugo et:Victor Hugo eu:Victor Hugo ext:Victor Hugo fa:ویکتور هوگو fi:Victor Hugo fiu-vro:Hugo Victor fr:Victor Hugo fy:Victor Hugo ga:Victor Hugo gan:雨果 gd:Victor Hugo gl:Victor Hugo he:ויקטור הוגו hi:विक्टर ह्यूगो hif:Victor Hugo hr:Victor Hugo hu:Victor Hugo hy:Վիկտոր Հյուգո id:Victor Hugo io:Victor Hugo is:Victor Hugo it:Victor Hugo ja:ヴィクトル・ユーゴー ka:ვიქტორ ჰიუგო ko:빅토르 위고 ku:Victor Hugo la:Victor Hugo lb:Victor Hugo lt:Victor Hugo lv:Viktors Igo mk:Виктор Иго ml:വിക്ടർ യൂഗോ mn:Виктор Гюго mr:व्हिक्टर ह्युगो ms:Victor Hugo mwl:Victor Hugo nah:Victor Hugo nl:Victor Hugo nn:Victor Hugo no:Victor Hugo nrm:Victor Hugo pag:Victor Hugo pam:Victor Hugo pl:Victor Hugo pms:Victor Hugo pt:Victor Hugo qu:Victor Hugo ro:Victor Hugo sa:विक्टर ह्यूगो sah:Виктор Үго scn:Victor Hugo sh:Victor Hugo si:වික්ටර් හියුගෝ simple:Victor Hugo sk:Victor Hugo sl:Victor Hugo sq:Victor Hugo sr:Виктор Иго sv:Victor Hugo sw:Victor Hugo szl:Victor Hugo ta:விக்டர் ஹியூகோ te:విక్టర్ హ్యూగో th:วิกตอร์ อูโก tl:Victor Hugo tr:Victor Hugo tt:Виктор Гюго uk:Віктор Гюго uz:Victor Hugo vec:Victor Hugo vi:Victor Hugo vo:Victor Hugo war:Victor Hugo zh:维克多·雨果 zh-min-nan:Victor Hugo zh-yue:雨果